Emma's Day
by User453
Summary: This took me nine hours to write with even of writing and two of checking the thing now please read the story and NO Insults please i am really nervous about this story anyway FembossXGat pairing set between SR2 and SR3 Sexual scenes and dancing


"Now that Aisha is out of the way, are you gonna get with Johnny?"

Those words came from a random pedestrian to Emma on the street ,

"What no why are you askin' that she's only been dead seven months ... god".

He wouldn't move on so quickley would he? she thought for a moment before continuing on her journey to his house, Emma saw a few saints running down the street from a jewellery store and she sighed. Shaundi was walking into a barbers down the road when Emma shouted for her

"Hey Shaundi, what you doin' here finally getting those hippy dreads cut off"? she blasted.

"Oh hi boss, um yeah because i've been given a contract for a dating show but I haven't got a name for it yet, but anyway I gotta look more professional and focused for it" she answered.

"Good Good oh well i gotta get goin' Johnny's expecting me in the next hour,bye" she said in a nostalgic tone

"uh bye I guess" she said with a creeped out look on her face.

As Emma ventured through the street next to Pussies nightclub an elderly man was thrown down the stairs as the bouncer shouted at him for doing cocain in the bathroom, and then Emma's phone rang with Eminem blasting out she looked to see who it was, it said _ Gat Home , _she sighed with happiness that it wasn't some asshole fan who won't stop calling her and answered.

"Hey Johnny" she said in a happy voice

"Bring Booze"

he requested and hung up, her smile turned upside down because her day was really dull, it was so boring for her that she wished the Ronin would return so she could stab there asses again. She went inside Pussies and gazed at the maniacs losing themselves in the flow of the music on the colourful dancefloor and she looked at them as if they were crazy, she approached the bar and a drunken man asked her if she was sleeping with Johnny in a slurred voice only for her to tut and push him away with a confused look in her face but she nodded it off. She left the annoying nightclub after 13 agonising minutes waiting for the Vodka, scotch, whiskey and Irish beer that was made in Mexico. Her hair bobble snapped causing her silky blonde hair to drop down her back making her more annoyed, Johnny's house was only down the road so she knew it wasn't long until she could sit down with Gat and have a drink but that hope was dashed as she had to use her remaining energy carrying six heavy bags of booze through the random heavy rain crashing down on the whole city of Stilwater. She reached the door of his house finally reaching her destination, breathing a sigh of relief she bashed the door with her cold, hard fist and he opened it revealing a naked Johnny with nothing around him but a towel, his hair was soaking wet as was his chest and the rest of his body.

"Well come on in" he told her as he stood there naked.

She inspected him closely in the four seconds glimpse of his hot, wet body and she quivered inside, she was still in the pouring rain and she didn't like it so she ran into his house and took of her shirt and tank top leaving them to dry and she picked up the bags and placed them on the counter then took a can for her and one for Johnny but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Johnny" she shouted

"What" he answered

"What are you doin making a fuckin' cake come here and have a drink" She requested and then turned on the T.V which was lucky because Pierce's new Saints Flow ad on.

She laughed histerically at how stupid he looked when Johnny finally returned from his time in the bedroom. Then her sister Sarah phoned her telling her she's getting married to a guy called Scott wriggley (Cheesy name right?) and Emma gave her a congratulations leaving her sister to reveal it will be in Stilwater shocking Emma because Sarah did not know that Emma was a serial killer and the leader of a notorious street gang that has spread across the world.

"NO..No you can't get married here I'll be at your wedding but have it back home in Blackwater so mom can see it ya know that she moved back there after 18 years here" she backlashed

"Ok and you'll definetley be there won't you"? she asked

"uh yeah yeah sure even though we haven't been in 18 years just so Mom can be there Bye sis"

"ok Bye" and she hung up

The silence from Johnny had gone and he was talking to her again, her ears breathed using his soft voice because it was like music to them. When Shameless usa came on the T.V Emma rushed for the remote and the T.V was off before you could say A. She decided to turn it on again but this time put her favourite LOST Series to play on a loop until she stopped it. She restarted talking to Johnny for the third time.

"Remember when me and you defeated the Ronin" She asked

"Hell yeah, ha i wish i could have seen that Akuji asshole burn myself"

"Hehe, Johnny i didn't even see him burn i just stabbed the fucker" she explained

"Well Emma at least i could hear him say those words" He exclaimed

Nine Hours Later...

"WHO RUN THE WORLD , GIRLS WHO RUN THE WOORLD, GIRLS" These worlds leaked from Emma's mouth like mad she couldn't stop singing it but Johnny wasn't complaining as he was just lazily sat on the sofa watching her dance around the room like those maniacs she saw at Pussies.

She eventually gave in to the musics embrace and sat down with her energy gone (Nearly). She curled up to Johnny asking him to take her home but he refused and told her she could stay at his and have the spare room and got up to turn the heating on. Emma started to Cry which caused Johnny to rush to her and comfort her, she knew she was his best friend and that he'd do anything for her. He asked her what was wrong and she told him:

sniffle"The last time someone loved me other than a friend or relative I killed him just because he got me the wrong cereal"

Johnny had never seen such a tough woman shed tears like that it even made him sad. After 10 minutes of silence as "The End" Episode from LOST was playing and the final scene came causing Emma to shed more tears, she took the remote and put ABC on to stop the crying even after three years and she missed four series she thought it was a good show. Johnny tried desperately to stop her crying and he embraced her, as he held her head he told her:

"I will always be here for you Emma no matter what you do or what anyone else does i will always be with you and here for you don't cry it's only a show and i've killed two ex's of mine even if I thought i loved them"

"Thank you Johnny, you are my best friend and you've been with me since the beginning ha I don't even know why you'r not the Saints leader you've been here since before me so I don't see the point, oh well I love you Johnny"

"I love you to Emma, I love you to"

They looked at eachother for a second tears drying on her face, and suddenly... they concealed a kiss tongues and teeth dominating eachother, they kept there lips together stopping only for second of air until they're lips departed. Emma took of her dried shirt and tank top revealing a black and purple fleur de lis bra whilst Johnny stripped himself of his jacket and shirt and Emma jumped at him knocking them both to the ground. Emma dominated him until she got up to take her pants off along with her bra and panties leaving her completely nude, Johnny looked at her naked figure, her nicelt cupped round breasts and her long luxorious legs. He got up himself and took his jeans, shoes and socks off revealing a giant bulge in his boxers widening her eyes she had a smirk on her face looking at the thing sticking out of his boxers making her wonder what she could do to that.

Johnny pulled the tight Black and purple boxers down revealing his whole 8 inches when he said it she knew it was true he didn't look like a guy with an 8 inch cock, she got down on her knees and gobbled him all over making him wonder how she could get all of that in her mouth without gagging. Emma decided not to ruin the moment and wondered why they were in the living room so she grabbed his hand and pulled him up with sheer force, she threw him on the bed and growled she again jumped on him but this time she put a condom on his penis with her mouth, then she got on top of him ready to go. She put his protected penis in her vagina and rode him like seabiscuit after about five minutes Johnny changed places and got on top of her, she grabbed his ass cheek and his back as he pushed himself up her faster and faster getting more intense the moaning got louder and louder:

"OH YES YES YES JOHNNY YES YES OH OH AH OH OOH YES YES OH I'M CUMMING OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING" She moaned in ecstasy of pleasure and love.

"YES EEMEMEMEMEMAAAA OH OH OH OH YEEEES ooah yeaah"

She whimpered as the pleasure overtook her and she had dug her nails into the back of his neck when she and Johnny came simultaneously. Johnny kissed her.

Shaundi walked up to the house with her dreads gone she now has a ponytail, tight purple pants, boots, a leather jacket and a purple tank top. She was a new Shaundi, a focused Shaundi and a clean Shaundi. She saw the door was unlocked and entered and whispered

"Hey guys" as she slowly entered the bright living room.

She noticed that Johnny's and Emma's clothes were on the floor and she giggled a little when she heard them having sex upstairs then hoping not to interupt the sex she slowly exited the house walking down back the way she came.

"Whoah i'm finished" he said out of breath

"Noooo not yet i got somethings"

She bent him over the bed and got a paddle she then started to smack him on the ass until he cried out in pain, making her stop she then told him there was some lube in one of the bags downstairs and Johnny went to get it looking at it the label said

_Extra smooth, for his pleasure _

His face was confused, nonetheless he ran back to his boss giving her the tub she bent him over again but decided not to do what it was she was going to do and let him off this time...

She decided to pleasure him once again and took his penis wrapping the lube around it she started pulling on it her hand causing more and more pleasure for him until he came once again but leaving her out this time she cleaned him up after realising he was asleep and put him in the bed. She went downstairs and picked up the clothe placing his in the wardrobe and her clothes on the floor. Lying in the bed she snuggled up to Johnny and went to sleep, this time wondering if she'd end up killing Johnny.


End file.
